


Do You Really Want Me For Christmas?

by MCK25



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Dancing, Don't know what to call Mai x Serenity so I'll just tag it as that, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mai x Serenity, Multi, Romance, Slow Dancing, puppyshipping - Freeform, rivalshipping - Freeform, wishshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCK25/pseuds/MCK25
Summary: If he wanted to be like the Grinch then he might as well dress up in mechanical armor in the shape of Blue Eyes and annihilate said Grinch to be king of it.  He never found happiness with anyone but Yuugi just cannot stay out of his perfect hair.  He may have the money but he lacks just about everything being human sometimes.  Will it be easy to even ask him to be a part of his life?
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Marik Ishtar, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Mutou Yuugi, Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi, Kawai Shizuka | Serenity Wheeler/Kujaku Mai | Mai Valentine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Do You Really Want Me For Christmas?

His insides were squirming. If they were bugs or a straight out animal, they would be worms squirming all over his insides. Like he was about to vomit his insides, his lunch creeping higher and higher into his esophagus. Mokuba attempts to try anything, some sort of fidgeting behavior he usually does to relieve his anxiety.

Mokuba takes shallow breaths, hoping the whole ‘deep breathing’ technique would actually work. Not that he’s never done it at public events, he kept his professionalism at the peak of his feelings.

The boy scratches at his head, hoping distraction could ease his weary stomach. Massaging the cheek bones under his hazel like eyes. Rubbing his arms together for mock warmth.

“Don’t tell me you have cold feet now, Mokuba.” The chilling, deep voice of Kaiba pipes through his ears and mind all at once. The younger boy looked up to his tower of a brother, who was dressed in a red tuxedo with a golden tie adorned with snowmen on it. His hair was the usual attire as always.

Mokuba was glad he didn’t have that same hairstyle as Kaiba or Noah, his freedom was well in tact. It didn’t hurt however to think about Noah whenever he had the chance. He and Kaiba found a portrait of their long lost sibling somewhere hidden in a spare room of their mansion.

Kaiba arranged for roses consisting of the same color as the brethren’s hair, a vase placed under it, straight visible in the middle of the living room. It was Kaiba’s memento to a sibling he never knew, who had fallen victim to the awful, degrading and corruption of money. 

It was Mokuba who said a prayer whenever he could to ease his spirit in case he was sad. 

“I know, I know Seto. Planning is only half of the effort, the real part is the party itself.” He fixes his own green tuxedo for the fiftieth time, making sure his sleeves weren’t wrinkled. The boy on the verge of a pre-teen sported a black tie with Rudolph and his reindeer.

He looks down and makes sure his black shoes weren’t untied. “I don’t see why you had to invite the entirety of the Lunch Squad I always see in school. Holiday parties are only for-” 

“But Seto they’re my friends. They’re YOUR friends too!” Mokuba balls his fist and looks up to him filled with admiration. Kaiba feels his face turn blue from a mix of shame and surprise, thinking Mokuba must have spent a lot of time with Tea. About what he’d soon find out, but the friendship speeches got to a family member. Better Mokie than him… for now.

He grunts, watching the descending blinking lights at the top of the wall of the elevator, just hoping no unneeded drama starts or rivalry from the mutt and his gang of misfits. Let alone ding, scrape or dirty the carpets of his home.

“Wait… Is it only them?” Realization hitting him, his cold eyes losing the black irises. Mokuva feels a sweat drop behind him, his usual demeanor dropping instantly. Come to think of it… Why would either of them even invite business over to their dwelling just for boring conversations? It just wasn’t possible to Mokuba. He was already becoming trained as an intern to learn everything there is to Kaiba Corp. Some duel monster card ideas he stored in his computer to show to Seto if he ever got the chance.

The ever so painstaking computer coding that went along with the job. His eyes hurt and he only started the job 3 days ago. Mokuba feels a vibration from his pocket, looking into the text message. 

‘We’re right downstairs Mokuba! Please hurry up, I think I’m growing icicles from my nose, even from the snow building up on my dress! ~ Tea’

‘I’m really close with Seto just hold on a little longer, please uwu. ~ Mokuba

The elevator finally dings to the lobby of their home, opening with prestigious and fast manner. Lights upon lights, wreaths upon wreaths. All of the entrance of their home was bombarded with the decor, the big tree in the middle of the room, various fire places. 

Some sparkly gold, red and silver boas on the railways and door outlines, it felt unreal to most of the house maids and limo drivers that worked here.

They felt Santa was about to slam his giant sack of goodies out of any corner, the hiding spots multiplied than there were previous. Mokuba jumps onto one of the stair rails, doing cartwheels on the spots that didn’t have boas.

Seto took his precious time, looking back at the elevators to see if there was enough room to hold all of the guests without it falling. He figures everyone coming won’t be an issue for it, but Wheeler might send the thing crashing down. 

The tall, fit man was gracious with each step, not even putting a hand to a railing. He sees one of the butlers at the door, already on the verge of unleashing the mayhem that lies behind them. Not to mention the floors were finished getting their wax. Mokuba hopped from the orb at the bottom, landing like a skier was about to go down the mountain.

“Mr. Kaiba, remind me and the staff what the plan is again?” Sylvestor asks, courteous and white hair on his head and face ever so quaint and precise. The moustache points sharp on both ends, the rest of it becoming shaggy, eyebrows covering his eyes.

Mokuba piped up, Seto monitoring the large oval windows for the limousine with the guests to arrive. 

“You and the rest of the crew are welcome to join us! Extra pay for helping to keep the place clean!” He gives a thumb up, looking towards his brother, nodding their agreement. Kaiba never invited the help to be part of something BEFORE big events, but he knows they mean well and without them their home would be in shambles.  
His reflection on the triple waxed floor was spotless, his eyes piercing the image. ‘Holy shit.’ Whispers in his mind, the dead eyes staring back at him. Filled with the cold despair he gives not just to opponents, the rest of society too.

Would it be possible to crack the gracious floor with just his gaze alone? Mirrors maybe. 

‘Damn, I knew I shouldn’t have had that spinach omelette for Brunch.’ He says picking away at the green specs left behind on his teeth.

Headlights exasperate the entry hall, maybe a little more than what they placed the setting at the moment. Mokuba tugged at Seto’s arm, earning a sympathetic look to his very soul. He knew Moki could feel anything if something was wrong with him.

“I know you don’t like… well everyone in Yugi’s group, so there’s still the cafe part of the ballroom if you want to have a coffee or the bartender’s special.” A tiny fraction of his face breaks, giving him an embrace.

Must be the holidays disgusting warmth invading his body. “I’d be gone without you.” The younger Kaiba squirmed his way out, not after letting it go on further for 30 seconds. He pats his back, hearing the various footsteps approach the place.

A rather long doorbell rang, some of it echoing off the walls and parts of the fake diamonds on the chandelier rattle just a smidge. “Just don’t go taking any shots of coffee for the night, especially before dinner. Domino Dollars is a godsend, but it’ll keep you up for hours, maybe days the last time I checked.” He teases.

Mokuba brushes it off, seeing Sylvestor at the brink of gripping the handlebars to the big ass doors. It was pushed upon him, crushing him comically with a flustered Tristan jumping up and down frantically. 

“Dammit all to hell!” Kaiba brought his hand to his face, covering his eyes and tilting his head up. Mokuba knew that feeling all too well. 

“7th door on the left Tristan.” He pointed a thumb behind him his giggling on the verge of breaking through his mouth. The taller male went sprinting towards his destination, his own clothing composed of merely a black suit and an overcoat to protect himself from the bombarding snow.

It wasn’t that far a walk, yet he had small brushes falling down from his shoulders. 

A tiny hole Kaiba considers to be grimace and despair pierces his innards, already finding himself about to lose control about what or who in Yugi’s group CANNOT contain themselves for just one mesly minute. He replaces it with anger, knowing full well that Joey Wheeler was going to step in through his doors and do something just as ridiculous.

Instead, Yugi comes in wearing a giant plush jacket. “Not to be rude Yugi, but did your mother dress you like that?” Kaiba felt inclined to ask, as seeing those perky violet eyes peered at him made him feel a little antsy.

“Huh? Oh, Ahahahaha!” Yugi chuckled at him nervously, hand going back to scratch at his neck. 

“I never grew out of putting on the big jackets like other kids. It feels right for me!” He took off the brown coat, revealing his outfit to be a magenta tuxedo similar to the lining of his spiky hair. Not even any features to it, the velvet was brilliant in the light. 

Both Kaiba brothers felt their faces grow hot at such a sight. He also sported similar wristbands and chokers, with silver snowflakes going in a zigzag pattern.

Yugi stepped out of the way, giving his jacket to the butler allowing Tea to step in. She wasn’t the frilly type, to wear a big ass dress like she was royalty would be way too unlike her. That isn’t to say she didn’t have style.

The girl sported a similar velvet clothing like Yugi’s but in a ruby color, straps that held the dress right on her forearms, a golden necklace that was as slim like the veins inside a human body. Snowmen earrings, like the glittering little snowflakes they were. No eye shadow, but her short mascara lashes were on fleek.

The clacking of her heels must have been at least 2 or so inches so her feet wouldn’t become a bloody mess after the evening.

Kaiba admitted it a long time ago that he despised the lollipop guild but by golly boy did they know how to dress. Not that he was afraid more were to come but knowing Yugi he’d bring anybody and everybody he knew. 

Hell he’d be thunderstruck if Weevle or Rex appeared pushing each other through the door.

Much to Seto’s chagrin, the blond haired idiot he’s despised for who knows how long comes waltzing through his door, hair it’s regular shape. ‘What did he even call it???’ His mind went.

It was a White tuxedo and a green tie with santa claus on his sleigh on the very bottom. Mokuba’s eyes lit up, laughing a bit. “So the mutt knows how to dress up, huh? Just be sure not to get any fleas in my establishment got it?” Seto sternly says, pointing a finger at his direction.

Normally, like his temper allowed him Joey would begin to pick a fight with the tower of a man. He’d brush up his long white sleeve waving a fist in Kaiba’s face, only to earn a scoff and a laugh. The glint in Joey’s eyes told Kaiba something, but for the queerest reason, it didn’t feel anything like resentment. 

He shrugged his shoulders, “Whatever.” Something like this could have triggered Kaiba’s anger towards him but he thought of Mokuba and it was stifled down into his inner emotions. Seto was on the verge of leaving, his body shifting about 30 degrees to the right.

Another set of heels clicked through the doors, a slight rush of winter wind comes through shaking some of his guests to the core. Mokuba checked his phone to see what the dropping temps would become later that night. The eldest of the group stood there taking the rush, a smile appearing on his face as he’s accustomed to it from time to time.

Yugi out of instant shock from the cold, moves over to Joey, who in turn takes him into his arms. He embraced his friend and earned a back rub and smooch to his hair. 

Ice diminished the blush working on Kaiba’s face from seeing that, considering he’s never done that with anyone aside from Moki when they were younger. Maybe they were a couple but his insides didn’t drive him to ask.

“Brrr! Wow, I can’t wait to warm myself up!” That voice. The innocent, gentle and heartwarming voice the gang knew and loved. A girl that could light up a babies mood, wipe away the tears in an instant. 

Serenity walks through, 4 inch blue sparkly heels and her matching blue dress with a giant golden bell on the left side, followed by mistletoe plant going around it. Without the coat, she comes in the sparkling silver necklace with an intricate butterfly at the center of her chest. The Opal gem glistened with the chandelier’s lights, various blues and oranges mixing into view.

Her little tree earrings accentuated her eyes, the gentle caregiver that she was deemed. 

Kaiba didn’t want to feel rude, seeing as his mind all together stopped in their tracks. “G… G… Gorgeous.” He stuttered. Serenity caught those words, lightly brushing out excess snow as they turn into little sparkles from out of her hair.

“O-Oh! Thank you Kaiba! I didn’t think you’d ever grant anyone a compliment.” That nailed his coffin. She was too cute for anyone’s own good. Duke just walked through the door and he already joined the guys to swoon over her adorable behavior. Tea didn’t scoff, considering she was the one that helped pick out the dress, she was more than grateful for their reactions.

She takes a look at the stunning lobby, unsure if they were only moving into just the ground floor rather than a grand tour. Her eyes caught the map key to see what floors had which. It was rather long, not noticing Duke walking through the doors.

On his ears were red and green fuzzy dice, eyeliner sharp and his black suit 2 piece with a navy blue tie, composed of peppermint sticks in a zigzag fashion. Hair in its usual fashion, not that Kaiba was concerned. However, according to the ladies at their school (in the past 3 months he’s been, whatever he’s rich) he’s a stud.

He throws his coat in style towards the butler, making snow scatter everywhere. Sparkles here but at the same time his coat received a fair clutch of the substance went flying to various directions and Serenity was hit.

“Son of a BITCH!” She yells, brushing off the stuff with her gloved hand. Both Kaiba’s had their eyes stretched wide upon hearing her utter a curse word. Maybe if it was under her breath they would have thought nothing but this took the cake. Tea snickered putting her own hand over her mouth, continuing to read the directory.

Kaiba takes a hand into his pocket to get his phone, “Out of all the LEAST likely suspects to say that. I bet it was the dog over here who brought you into it!” 

2 bellowing laughs came out from the other hallway, seeing Tristan and Mai walk in. They waved their hands, attempting to dry off excess water. Kaiba jerked away from them, grabbing hold of Mokuba like he was about to get kidnapped for the fiftieth time of his life. The tall blonde brushes him off.

“Don’t be so scared big man. I taught her a little something on letting loose. Her progress is rather enlightening as you can tell.” Serenity skips over to her in an embrace. 

“I got here an hour early because I wanted to get a scoop of the place. Luckily all the security went home, and I took my good time wandering around the building before meeting old Tristan by the bathroom.” Kaiba took a look at his cell phone, reading just about a quarter to 5 pm. He instantly turns to walk, already deathly bored of their conversations.

He had to give Serenity credit however. He’d never thought she’d stoop low to cursing. Must have been Fido’s unruly influence. The eldest makes a gesture with his head prompting them to follow. 

Mokuba follows from behind followed by all the guests. They took the stairs over to the elevator…

It hits Kaiba in his 6 abed gut, the elevator is only large enough for 7 people.

It wasn’t like they were about to sell hotcakes in the elevator itself, Kaiba made the point clear that not many people can fit at one time. The ladies scurried in as Mokuba told them ‘Ladies first.’ and received a pinch to the cheek and pats to said cheek and head. His charms wouldn’t be going away anytime soon.

Kaiba made it a rule after the ladies, then himself and Mokuba. However the second Yugi’s shoe entered the door was when he halted the blond in his footsteps.

“Hold it right there, mongrel. We’re almost at capacity and just need one person, but if it’s just you, you count for about 5 people all by yourself.” Now this made Joey pinch his nose, anger most likely filling his body. Kaiba smirks, shifting himself back into the space.  
Yugi takes Joey’s hand, prompts him to lean close. Small light whispers tickle Joey’s ears and he smiles. “Kaiba I get it, you want me to get angry so that you can be the better man of NOT being angry, but I assure you, I’m trying to change my life.” Such a genuine gesture and the brown haired man still doesn’t buy it.

No to anyone’s surprise, Kaiba shifts back to let him in reluctantly and aside from the extremely tight space, they made it work. 

Tristan and Duke were elbowed by Joey who, to make more room ends up lifting Yugi into his arms. The smaller didn’t think much of it, rather he can now touch the ceiling and finally see Kaiba at his height. He held him like a baby, but truth be told Yugi is Joey’s baby.

Tea finally had room to move her arms, unlike Duke who stretched his arms up releasing a foul stench. Mokuba’s nose snarls, pinching it to the brink of taking it off. As smells tend to linger upwards, Kaiba got the sharp end of the stick considering Duke was merely 2 inches shorter than him. 

Behind the long sleeves, the stains were appearing like he was at a junior high dance. Kaiba scowls, who in turn uses his handkerchief to block his nose.

He was nudged on his arm by Joey, “At least for the most part I am, but I thought about being cunning! Like the surprise?” He grins with a hint of mischief. Mokuba tried his best to hide the giggling in his voice, whom the elder in turn didn’t quite care. He was about to, as he scooped up the boy.

“Mother of god, Devlin! Do you use skunks?” It was rather pungent. “JOEY YOU COULD HAVE LET THE REST OF US KNOW!?” Tea scolds trying to reach for a blond hair to his head. Yugi was one of the best shields and he made that clear whenever Tea wanted to strike. She was held back by Serenity.

Kaiba urged Mokuba to get the are freshener from the compartment near the elevator buttons. 1 large button read “Kaiba Residence.” Neither had pressed the button, their private dwelling to be kept away from the world… At least for now, maybe for the company to go into after the party. Why was it even a party to begin with? Kaiba hated social gatherings such as these.

Using his long fingers, he clicks the 8th floor of the building which had a total of about 40. This creeped Tristan, his phobia of heights not helping one bit if he kept going higher and higher. He was trying to understand why Duke didn’t use deodorant if all the girls wanted him anytime, anyplace. 

“So Kaiba, you taking us somewhere fancy? Does this place have a fun Italian restaurant built into it? I’m dying for food~” Mai seductively asks, scooching her way through the cramped crowd. 

“Valentine, I can assure you food will be…” She presses her fingers up towards Kaiba’s collar bone, her face on the side, wiggling her eyebrows. If she pressed on, his deadly secret of being ticklish would be let loose.

She puffs out a breath she was holding, mostly because she doesn’t want to breathe all the oxygen in the cramped room. Mai wittingly winks towards him, as he feels slight discomfort from said action. Yes Yugi’s bunch is definitely a rambunctious one, but Kaiba still doesn’t feel as though he’s actually gotten to know them… at least not individually.

The elevator starts, some of the gears on its outside whirring a little. “WARNING. ELEVATOR AT FULL CAPACITY. PLEASE BE ADVISED OF THE SAFETY PRECAUTIONS. AND PLEASE, DO NOT GIVE BIRTH TO LIFE IN HERE.” Tea gives a scowl of her own, following everyone’s as they look up at the machine’s utter… nonsense.

Serenity not one to hate on anybody or anything for that matter that just wants to live or do their job, pats the machine’s carpet like walls, even smiling to its camera in the upper right corner. “Tristan for fucks sake, we’re cramped but that doesn’t mean you have to shove your knee into my stomach!” Mai scolds.

The elevator beeps three times, confirming that it only made a mistake on its part of calculating the total weight.

Kaiba pokes at Yugi’s face for attention, “Is she a sorcerer that will give me any wishes I please?” the spiky haired teen shrugged, knowing for sure Serenity is only trying to look out for the best in anything.

The machine moves rather quickly, the gravity pushing them down a few newtons. It didn’t even ding for the other floors as it soared through. 

Once Level 8 was reached, Kaiba zipped through the door holding Mokuba’s hand like he was a flat noodle, making Tristan, Joey and Yugi tumble through the opening. Mai takes her chance at choosing who to step on like a rug.

“Why I aughta- DULCHL!” His face was smooshed into the linoleum floor by Mai’s high heel. It was true, Joey’s anger has taken quite a downfall nowadays thanks to dating Yugi. And the part time therapist Yugi made him sign up for. And cooking. And beating Tristan and Weevil at not only Duel Monsters but also Uno.

Duke drags Tristan’s coat up like a rag doll. Joey got up swiftly and gave a hand to his boyfriend. Yugi blushes at Joey, a hindered blush appearing atop his nose. Bright lights only accentuated Joey’s hair and face like he’d just met him at school and that’s no lie. He accepted it graciously, gliding in the air with an arm wrapped around his shoulder.

There were various doors down the marble halls but what lied through the large glass push doors was more of a wonderland for a getaway somewhere far. A cafe bar far off to the right, to view out the large windows. A barista was hastily cleaning a glass, prepared for any order to come his way.

At the ceiling some chandeliers and spotlights that turned on and off slowly the yellow lights. Wreaths and identical yellow lights adorned the curtains, the stereo’s, the big red bows like a present to anyone about to have a great time.

A dance floor fit for many couples, granite and triple waxed for the perfect reflection. Kaiba never let anyone here unless it was for important business meetings. However, Mokuba had just as much a say in using the Kaiba Corp rooms as Kaiba, and seeing as business bores the living shit out of him, it was time for magic.

Behind some of the curtains around the large windows, a voice comes up. Two of them.

“To protect the world from devastation!”

“To unite all people within our nation!” At this Yugi felt a giant hint of nostalgia, but he can’t recall from where he heard these.

“OH FUCK NO!” Kaiba grimaced seeing the familiar white and gray hair from two surprisingly slim handsome figures. The man glanced back at his little brother, begging the question if he had invited Bakura and Marik to their gathering. Mokuba shrugs knowing full well this was intentional.

“They made it!” Yugi waves at them as they walked over towards the crew. Kaiba was aware what crying was but he’d be damned into his Blue Eyes jet if he’s going to allow more party crashers. He looks back over to Mokuba and Yugi, the sheer heart melting joy in their eyes ready to enjoy themselves.

His entire figure lets go of a sigh, announcing something. “Alright Muppets listen up! This room is to be CLEAN AND SPOTLESS when all of this is finished! You make a mess you BETTER clean it up! Don’t go drinking my fine wine all willy nilly. There’s limited food for all of you…” He finishes quietly before going to the barista.

Him and Mokuba snap their fingers making an automatic machine begin playing the tracks. 

Chefs appeared out from other curtains to present the biggest platters of entrees. Tristan, Duke and Joey’s mouths watered at such a sight. The ladies were given wine glasses of Zinfandel, the umbrellas pictured with mistletoe. Mokuba had followed Seto to get their drinks. Kaiba slammed his money to the barista, earning a yelp with a request of the strongest caffeinated drink he has. 

Mokuba only asked for a venti size of a gingerbread cappuccino, before returning to the dance floor. It never took him long to down his coffee drinks, tossing aside the plastic container to the nearest recycling bin.  
“I suggest we start dancing before dinner but it’s up to you guys!” 

Tristan and Duke ran over to the long dinner table, taking as much food their large plates could let them. Each chef was startled at the alarming appetites just the two had, afraid they might get maimed when everyone else will become famished. 

Kaiba merely took up a seat from one of the tables, close to the stereo’s to watch what madness the animals would stir up.

‘When You Wish Upon a Star’ becomes the first song to grace everybody’s ears. It’s an automatic slow dance, one of Mokuba’s ever favorite songs. Mai and the girls place their glasses on a nearby table preparing for the slow movements.

A soothing and melancholic voice of a singer named Adnil Sttardon flushes through the speakers with grace.

Joey saw the look of plead in Yugi’s face, already knowing he’d be up for a couple of dances. A lost puppy was his boyfriend in purple. Technically Joey was the lost puppy before he met the tender and bright one before him.

Yugi wraps his arms around Joey’s shoulders, the latter around his waist. All the ceiling lights were dimmed, while the spotlights continued to blink on and off like snails. Some random colors here and there.

Tea took to Mokuba, as he became a jiggling mess. ‘JEEZ Mokuba, not even 16 yet and your first dance!’ He thinks to himself before joining her. Mai and Serenity take each others hands, lightly stepping with each other like they were the main princesses at the ball. 

Bakura and Marik stayed far away from the dance floor, admiring the moonlight coming through Domino City and illuminating the still falling snow. They were a tad distracting, as they wore a LOT of jewelry. It was a competition to them to see who got each other the best gift until one of them shopped till they dropped.

Kaiba, unsure if he feels left out, merely watches from the sidelines like he was at Junior high.

He knew nobody would ever want to dance with him, considering how menacing he was deemed by his height and overall attitude. He didn’t even know the first thing to talking to people for such a thing. Gozaburro never taught him things like this, the distraction far too overwhelming.

Seeing Yugi and Joey dancing with each other was an experience. He watches them look at each other with such admiration, nothing was forced for them to love each other. None of it was planned, none of it was being monitored by parties from far away. Yugi rests his face on Joey’s chest feeling that warm heartbeat he’d come to adore. They were embracing in their dance. 

Tea was dancing joyously with Mokuba, his inner courage breaking out to follow her steps. Some bridges and even dips. Mokuba was no scrawny little boy anymore, every day showed that in Seto’s eyes.

His mouth conjoins into a smile for him. Mai and Serenity were giggling to each other about some private things as the gentle laughter rings through the air. The woman’s voice in the speakers hit Kaiba with nostalgia. He remembers at their orphanage how much he wanted to socialize and interact with anybody.

The womans voice began to die down, the music also coming to a steady halt.

“SWITCH!” A loud voice hits through the ballroom. Almost all of them scattered around in panic, but then they casually went out of their way to find other partners. 

Mokuba took a turn and went to tag along with Joey. It was a surprise to find him in high spirits with such a dog. Tea went to tango with Serenity, allowing Mai to dance by herself rather than find herself another partner. That… was the biggest mood to Kaiba ever, considering her own delicate smile on those red vibrant lips never went away.

It was then Yugi spoke out to him, his voice penetrating and soft. At such a motion, Kaiba got up, far too quickly. 

Stars invade his own eyesight, earning a panicked Yugi to hold him up. “I-I’ll be fine Yugi.” He tried to ease his fast heartbeat and trembling shape. 

He doesn’t waver to receive Yugi’s help, as his crutch became his dance partner. ‘Silent Night’ played next a far great comfort song for Kaiba. He’d let Mokuba sleep in bed with him whenever holidays rolled around when they were younger, and the utter comfort was phenomenal. 

Some chimes followed the piano and a man with a bellowing voice comes on. Much to Kaiba’s surprise Yugi embraced him, looking up with similar adoration he did with Joey. How can he say he’s known this boy for so long and not once did he acknowledge his presence, his patience and his everlasting love for the world around him?

A light blush comes to his cheeks. “You know, if you ever want to ask me or Joey on a date… Don’t be afraid to ask. I don’t mind having someone as charming and intricate as y-”

His mouth was shut tight, the soft lips of Seto Kaiba earning them a silence they both were ok with. The tall man cups his cheek, seeing Yugi’s face dusted with flush like he ate a jalapeno straight from the ground. They lock eyes, Magenta to Sapphire.

“I’d like that.” He says so seductively yet heartwarmingly. His stars were slowly fading, but he still wonders if he should have drank that drink like it was his last, his heartbeat still throbbing strong.  
Unbeknownst to where they were going, Yugi trips about to fall on his behind but not before Kaiba whisks him up on his feet so graciously. Why watch Disney when you can see all the magic happen here?

“SWITCH BITCH!” It was twice as loud as before.

Mokuba and Joey came back to see if they enjoyed their small time together. They would have talked when that similar jingle came along. 

“Oh FUCK yes!” Serenity and Mai got ready, joining each other face to face mimicking the lyrics, so beautifully. Instead of switching, they all merely gathered into a small group, ready for the climax to take its course.

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
What more can I doooooooo~?  
All I want for Christmas… Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiis

You~!

At this the song began and Mai began to move like a party animal entered her body. She was like a walking snake, her body waving and twirling like the Harpie Lady she played on the playing field. The Dougie and the Stanky Leg were the ones she mastered the best.

Serenity danced like a ballerina, before joining Mai with her Vogue steps.

Mokuba followed suit with the Moonwalk and like Domino’s everyone followed in with the beat and random soft lights. At least the booze would have to wait until one of them thought it was time. 

To Bakura and Marik, the bloody mary’s and shots were all too early.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to try my hands out at writing a Yu-Gi-Oh! fic composed of 3 ships that just turn into one automatically. Puppyshipping (mentioned), Wishshipping (Mainly) and Rivalshipping. What's the OT3 even called? I tried my best at making it wholesome and funny if you define cursing anywhere in the fic funny. I hope you enjoyed and leave any comments and kudos! Thank you :3!


End file.
